Skybolts
Welcome to the page for the guild Skybolts!! We are a mixed alignment guild currently accepting new members. We do have a few rules and regulations, but they are minor and easy to follow. Skybolts * Respect for other players & guild members is a MUST! Insults, arguments, or conversations that will offend guild members will not be tolerated on guild chat and may result in demotion of rank, removal of rights, and/or banishment w/o opportunity to re-join. * Selling on guild chat is allowed, but please no spamming. Repercussions are the same as above. * Although rank is needed to organize the guild, NO ONE has the right to demand a rank, or to pressure a guild member into doing something due to either parties rank. * Respect for allied guilds is expected. Intentionally attacking allied Perc's or guild members would result in banishment from the guild. If you are attacked by an allied guild, report this immediately to the leader or officer in charge atm, do not take action on your own. ;Conditions:Minimum member level of 30 (pay to play membership preferred) ;Ranks: Second in Command - Assigned by the guild leader directly based on permanancy and trust. Lvl 100 required, but no Xp requirement. * Treasurer - lvl 110 and 40k xp (40,000 xp) * Protector - lvl 90 and 30k xp (30,000 xp) * Reservist - lvl 75 and 20k xp (20,000 xp) * Guard - lvl 60 and 10k xp (10,000 xp) * Initiate - lvl 50 and 5k xp (5,000 xp) * Apprentice - people already in the guild under lvl 50, also new members who do not have the 5k xp required to be initiate. * On Approval - trial membership ranking, must give 5,000 xp within in a 14-day period to get off of on approval, those who do not meet the 5,000 xp will be removed from the guild. * Any character assigned rank Penitent is an alt belonging to the leader or Second in Command for purposes of keeping the guild recognized with 10 or more members, those same alts may be profession alts as well. Rights by Rank * Second In Command - All rights * Treasurer - Invite New Members, Manage Exp, Manage Ranks, Place a Collector, Collect from a Perceptor, and Use Paddocks. * Protector - Invite New Members, Manage Exp, Place a Collector, Collect from a Perceptor, and Use Paddocks. * Reservist - Invite New Members, Manage Exp, Place a Collector, Collect from a Perceptor. * Guard - Manage Exp, Place a Collector, Collect from a Perceptor. * Initiate - Place a Collector, Collect from a Perceptor. Experience * All members will be allowed to set their own xp contributions, however a 5% contribution would be appreciated. Paddock Rules & Conditions * In effect once the guild purchases a paddock. The use of paddocks is restricted to Second In Command, Treasurers and Protectors. The special Rank BREEDER would be designed by the leader and will get all paddock rights, and preference on paddock space when breeding mounts for the guild. The leader decides the order of the members that would like to use the paddocks for breeding purposes. Each member has a week (7days) to use the paddock space. If you have a Dragoturkey and want it placed into a paddock, simply ask a fellow guild member, or request the right.